coopfandomcom-20200213-history
CICOPA
CICOPA (International Organisation of Industrial, Artisanal and Service Producers' Co-operatives) is the branch of the International Co-operative Alliance that promotes worker cooperatives. Headquartered in Geneva, Switzerland, CICOPA has a membership of 57 national and regional cooperative federations in 39 countries. Its associated members are support organisations promoting cooperatives in their regions. Many of those cooperatives are worker cooperatives, businesses where the employees are the owners of the enterprise. In 2003, the then CICOPA president Rainer Schluter reported that in Europe they have seen a leap from 2,500 worker co-ops and related models in 1980, to 85,000 today, with a total membership of 1.5 million worker-owners[http://zmagsite.zmag.org/Aug2003/gaus0803.html Worker Co-ops, Mischa Gaus, Z Magazine] The 2003 CICOPA General Assembly held in Oslo approved in principle the World Declaration on Cooperative Worker Ownership. The Final draft was approved by the CICOPA Executive Committee on 17 February 2004. The Declaration was then approved by the ICA General Assembly in Cartagena, Colombia, in 2005World Declaration on Worker Cooperatives. CICOPA now has a membership of 57 organisations from 39 countries, and new national organisations of such cooperatives are continuously being established, e.g., in 2002 in Slovenia, in 2003 in South Korea, in 2004 in the USAWhat is CICOPA. CICOPA's most recent general assembly took place in Singapore, on 17th October 2007. Member organizations *Associazione Generale Cooperative Italiane (AGCI) *Associazione Nazionale Cooperative de Produzione e Lavoro (ANCPL/LEGACOOP) *Associazione Nazionale Cooperative Servizi e Turismo (ANCST/LEGACOOP) *Associação Nacional dos Trabalhadores em Empresas de Autogestão (ANTEAG) *Asociación de Cooperativas de Colombia (ASCOOP) *Compagnia Finanziaria Industriale (CFI) *Confédération Generale des Sociétés Coopératives de Production (CGSCOP) *Co-Labor Société Coopérative *Confederación Española de Cooperativas de Trabajo Asociado (COCETA) *Confederazione Cooperative Italiane *Confederación Empresarial de Sociedades Laborales de España (CONFESAL) *Coopérer pour Entreprendre *Confederação Brasileira das Cooperativas de Trabalho (COOTRABALHO) *Canadian Worker Cooperative Federation (CWCF) / Fédération canadienne des coopératives de travail (FCCT) *Coops UK *Det Kooperative Fællesforbund (DKF) *ESFIN-IDES *Federación de Cooperativas de Produccion de Uruguay (FCPU) *Federazione de Cooperative Sociali *Fédération des Sociétés Coopératives de Production de la Communication (FEDESCOPCOM) *Federação Nacional das Cooperativas de Solidariedade Social (FENACERCI) *Föreningen Kooperativ Utveckling i Sverige (FKU) *Cooperativa de Trabajo y Fomento del Empleo Santo Domingo Ltda *The International Committee for the Promotion of Chinese Industrial Cooperatives (ICCIC) *Institut de Coopération Sociale Internationale (ICOSI) *Japanese Workers’ Co-operative Union (JWCU) *Kaakbay Entre-Worker Cooperative *National Cooperative Union of India (NCUI) *Netz für Selbstverwaltung und Selbstorganisation e.V. (NETZ) *National Union of Worker Productive Cooperatives of Bulgaria (NUWPCB) *Promoloures *Svaz českých a moravských výrobních družstev (SCMVD) *Fédération Nationale des Sociétés Coopératives de Production du Bâtiment et des Travaux Publics (SCOP BTP) *SOFICATRA *Slovenský Zväz Výrobných Družstiev (SZVD) *Tanzania Federation of Co-operatives (TFC) *Asociatia Nationala a Cooperatiei Mestesugaresti (UCECOM) *Verband genossenschaftlicher Bau- und Industrieunternehmungen (VGB) *Vlaams Overlegplatform Sociale Economie & Meerwaardeneconomie (VOSEC) *Shanghai Ximeng Cooperative Economy Consultancy Service Agency (XIMENG) *Związek Lustracyjny Spółdzielni Pracy (ZLSP) *European Confederation of Workers’ Co-operatives, Social Cooperatives and Participative Enterprises (CECOP) *ICA Regional Office for Africa *ICA ROAM *Alianza Cooperativa Internacional de las Américas *ICA Regional Office for Asia and The Pacific *ICA Regional Office for Europe *Coordinating Committee of European Cooperative Associations (CCACE) *Confederación Uruguaya de Entidades Cooperativas (CUDECOOP) *Reunión (RECM) *U.S. Federation of Worker Cooperatives (USFWC) References Category:International organizations Category:Cooperative federations